


Running In Place

by BizarreJoe



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Cock Slut, Cuckolding, Cum Pool, F/M, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: Jared Shapiro has always loved Blossom from afar, but when she comes with her college professor to his Hardware store, Jarred finally has a chance to confess his feelings for her. Blossom's response is completely reasonable, considering who confessed to her.





	Running In Place

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a greentext for a board, so excuse the format. I swear the story is good tho.

>Blossom and Dexter are at the hardware store. Dexter needs some new tools and needs Blossom for heavy lifting.  
>Blossom spots Jared working in an apron and slapping on price tags  
>He sees her and tries to wave  
>Blossom has none of it  
>Blossom grabs Dexter by the head and shoves her tongue down his throat  
>Moaning unnecessarily loud  
>She makes Dexter grab her butt  
>Jared, after watching for a full minute, goes to the bathroom and cries  
>Not even a minute later he listens to someone coming in  
>Their movements are awkward but hurried  
>He knows there is more than one because he can hear two different tones gasping for breath  
>he listens to them getting in the stall next to his and close it behind them  
>With a heart full of dread he remains immobile and silent right where he is, because he knows how bad it would be to get out at this moment  
>But he suspects whats about to happen  
>he doesn't think, he doesn't believe that it would happen  
>because my blossom isn't that kind of girl  
>Jared hears a small metallic clinck coming from the ground  
>A look below the stall confirms that a pair of black jeans and the belt holding them up just hit the ground  
>He looks up to the ceiling, begging to any deity that is out there to not let this happen  
>"please, please stop this" he begs internally begs  
>...  
>for the next five minutes, the only thing that could be heard in that bathroom was the sound of a girl choking on a massive dick  
>when they finally stopped, Jared let out a sigh of relief  
>A part of him, still hoped that the black pants and pink loafers were just a coincidence  
>That the people in the stall were completely unrelated to blossom and her "partner"  
>That hope was instantly crushed when he heard them speak  
>"I though you were going to rrun out of brreath"  
>"Oh please, you'll need more than that if you want to leave me breathless"  
>"I know one way"  
>"Oh yeah? Which?"  
>"Turrn overr"  
>Jared saw blossom's feet move, indicating she was now facing the wall, looking towards the toilet  
>The man with the russian accent asked "you know whats coming, right?"  
>Blossom answered with "Yes, give it to me"  
>Even though that was their exchange, a part of Jared knew that the man wasn't speaking to her  
>Jared heard her breathing getting faster, rougher  
>and before anything happened, he hard another item fall to the ground  
>It was a pink pearl thong that remained between blossom's feet  
>he was incredulous that blossom could wear such a whorish, disgusting item  
>This truly couldn't be her  
>This is not the blossom he knew  
>or rather, the one that he imagined  
>Even though Jared knew what was about to happen, it still came as a surprise without warning to him  
>Along with the lewd, wet sound their sexes made when they encountered each other he heard something smack against the wall  
>he heard this sound repeat with every single thrust the made made  
>every single one came with a moan  
>or a groan  
>or a whimper  
>For the next half an hour these were the sounds that filled the bathroom  
>And they only grew in volume, frequency and intensity as time went on  
>Jared was trapped, there, he was telling his body to move but it refused to listen to him  
>Instead he was stuck listening to Blossom's moans  
>And she kept moaning and moaning and calling the Man's name  
>It all kept going and growing up until that 35th minute when all other sounds were overshadowed and muted by her loudest moan yet.  
>That was it, they both had came  
>Jared knew this because the next thing he heard after his ears stopped ringing was the sound of the man's cock coming out of Blossom's cunt with a wet pop  
>The next thing he saw looking down to the next stall was a semi steady stream of a thick white liquid  
>The man's cum made a sizeable pool between blossom's feet  
>for a moment, he could hear blossom gasping for breath  
>It lasted all of thirty seconds, the same amount of time that it took for the white stream to stop  
>The only words he heard after that was the Man telling her "Told you"  
>Right after that, he picked his pants from the ground  
>And she picked her sorry excuse for a thong  
>And after both of them were presentable again, they opened the stall and left the bathroom  
>Yet again, Jared was left alone, sweaty and with a hole full of hurt where his heart should have been  
>Once he made sure that nobody else was on the bathroom, Jared came out form his stall  
>He went to a sink to clean his tears, and while he was doing that, he saw it on his reflection in the mirror  
>The rather big puddle of cum in the stall behind him  
>He saw around the place and saw that there was no mop in the room  
>But he knew that his manager would yell at him if he didn't clean it up  
>So, he took out his own personal handkerchief and approached it  
>It was right there, at that moment, when he was kneeling down, using his own handkerchief to clean another man's cum that he realized something  
>Something extremely important for him  
>This was probably the closest he was ever going to be to Blossom's womanhood  
>After realizing this, but without stopping his cleaning, he started to cry  
>Once the floor was clean, he threw the handkerchief in the garbage, and went out  
>Even though the hardware store was filled with people, it all felt empty  
>he felt empty  
>He walked toward his manager, and announced his intention to quit  
>He walked out of the store, and went to his house, he never wanted to come to this place again  
>he never wanted to see it  
>for the next few weeks, Jared confined himself to his own house, with only TV shows and pornography to keep him company  
>But it would all end, he was sure, in the next month, when we finally went away to college.  
>A life on campus was going to be better than this place. he could start anew  
>And so the day came when he finally joined the student body of the Townsville Academy Of Sciences where the biggest minds of his state came from  
>Nothing could bring his mood down this time  
>Or so he though, until he opened the door to his first classroom  
>There they were. The three of the set  
>One In green  
>One In blue  
>One In pink  
>The former powerpuff girls were going to study his same career  
>with his head down, he looked for a seat on the opposite site  
>and for a while, he convinced himself that this was okay, that he was going to be able to avoid them  
>Fifteen minutes later, he lifed his head to the sound of chalk on the board  
>And then he saw him, writing down his name. He was a tall, muscular redhead.  
>And the Man presented himself as Doctor Dexter Tartakovsky before he said  
>"I'm going to be your physics teacher, for the next semester"  
>that was it, he couldn't hear anything else  
>His mind was busy processing the fact that for the next four and a half months, he was going to be in the same room, with the love of his life  
>And the man who fucked her senseless right next to him  
>he couldn't stand it  
>so Jared stood up, walked out of of the room without saying anything  
>And ran  
>he ran so far away  
>he ran until he couldn't run anymore  
>And yet, he felt that he couldn't get away  
>not from this


End file.
